Infinate Stars!
by popsoda2121
Summary: There is a new girl in town[oc]! MARs are shocked when they see... the new girl kissed the callings? What? New drama and new shop called Infinate Stars! Who is like Shou keeping their ownership identity a secret. Who could it be? Rated t for violence! NOTE: ADOPTED BY HeartArcFantasy21, story in progress
1. Chapter 1

authors note: this fanfic is one of the first fanfics I habe made so please comment on how to make it better please!

Disclaimer: none of the original characters are mine. The anime is not mine.

Aira' s pov:

"Rhythm chan! Mion chan! Can you go shopping with me? I need to get presents fir the twins." I asked

"Sure Aira chan!" Exclaimed Rhythm

"Ok, but Aira and rhythm don' t drool in front of Shou kun or Hibiki kun ok?" Teased Mion[XD]

"Mion chan shh!" Said both me and rhythm chan

-_- at the shop

"hey guys shopping for something?" ASked Hibiki kun

"Hai! We' re looking for something for the twins." Replied Rhythm chan

"Twins?" Wataru asked

"Oh you haven't meet them yet, they are Aira ' s little sisters"

"Oh yes!" I said,"I have to get them something since its their-"

"Oniichan! Shou kun! Wataru kun! Hibiki kun!" Exclaimed a girl running to them

the girl looked gorgeous in the best(maybe even cuter than the clothes at Prisma stone)clothes.

With straight black brown hair at her waist and sparkling brown eyes with light make up she look like a model.

"I need your help! The shop is opening in THREE DAYSS! please help me!" Exclaiimed the mystery girl

"Akane! What have I told you about wearing those clothes! They are totally-" yelled Shou kun

"Gorgeous! Wear did you ge these? I have been dieing to get these!"shouted Mion chan

"Mion chan do you know her?" I aked

"No, but I know her clothes! They are_Infinate_ _Stars _clothes! They are tied for number one with Prisma Stone! "said Mion excitedly

"Shou kun Wataru kun Hibiki kun please help!" Said this girl Akane, completely ignoring Mion xhan.

"All right fine" Shou kun said in defeat

" yeay! I ' ll meet you at the front enterance!" Said Akane

And then she did the worst thing!

She left AFTER she kissed the cheeks of the CALLINGS!

All of the the memebers froze amd then said,"WHat?!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: thank you! For those reviewed mine story! I love to make new ways to people to have fun! And also this story was always in my head for a while soooo I just had to get it out.

Disclaimer: THIS ANIME OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

_italics are thoughts_

Rhythm P.O.V

"HUH?!", MARs said

The boys looked unfased and went back to get the supplies.

_huh?! What hibiki?! Do you might not like me?! What is this who is that girl?! I could of sworn I saw a glare right before she kissed Hibiki' s cheek!_

MARs looked at each other. Then whole hell erupted.

Everyone, meaning MARs, started talking at once.

"What is her problem? If she wants Wataru she can have them! But not my girls boys!" Exclaimed Mion chan

"What if, what if she' s Shous girlfriend! She, she kissed their cheecks!"[sorry! Might be a little oc] sobbed Aira

"Its gonna be fine right?" I tried to reassure my self, "I mean.. umm"

Then I did the most smartest thing. i started hypeventilate. I kept taking hugh gulps of air before I finally calmed down.

Luckily I calmed down right before the Callings came back.

We looked at each other. We had puffy eyes(less on Mion chan) amd smeared make up(even less than Mion chan)

We quckliy fixed ourselves up so anybody could see that we were crying our hearts out.

Just then The Callings came in with there disguises, "Wanna go with us you guys?" Wataru cheerfully asked

"No Wataru. She will not be happy about that.", sighed Hibiki

We were(mostly me) were frozen.

_Was he blocking me out? He wants to be her huh? Well too bad! I ' m going!_

"Don' t worry! We' re going. She won't be mad at us, right you guys?"

Rest of the group of MARs looked at me, then hesitated before they nodded their heads.

"Fine, but don't run bck here got it?" Shou sighed

"Ya,ya. Come on!" Exclaimed Mion chan

At the mystrious shop. I was awstruck. It look just like the van store up on the second floor[he he]. But this store is gold black and... silver! Stars were glittered al over. But too much to look like kids art. It was balanced soo well Ith Thought this place was heavan, with the soft yet exciting music it made me feel as of I wanted to go there and shop the whole day. Then I saw the sign,_ Infinate Stars._

__As if on cue, Mion chan screamed.

"Come on we have to go back",sighed Shou kun

Then I noticed all the people surrounding it as if looking for the owner inside. But that was impossible since it had

Dark bark purple cloth around the whole shop and security gaurds every where.

_geez... wwhat's with the heavy get up?_

"It's the owner, she likes to keep her self a secret like someone here", Hibiki kun said

Oh. Well that makes sense-

"Oh my gosh I get to meet the 1 artist besides SHOU?!" Screamed Mion chan(oc)

With that comment Shou went up to one of the security guards in the back with an annoyed face.

The guard nodded once. Twice and then let us in.

"Mina!" Exclaimed The mystery girl Akane

"Eh? Hibiki kun... Shou kun... WATARU KUN... WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT VISTORS?" She screamed, but then blinked once then twice then screamed once again.

"Oh my gosh your MARs! I am SOOO HAPY TO MEET YOU! YOU GUYS MUST BE THE GIRLFRIENDS OF CALLINGS RIGHT?!" She screamed

We all blushed

" Akane..." blushed Shou

"Aira! Wow yiur hair IS As pretty as Shou said! And your sense of style! Do you know he keeps talking about you at home?he goes on and on and on. My ears litterly bleed!" gushed Akane, but poor ole Aira seemed she might faint fron the scaryness to the gushy ness

"And Mion! Wataru keeps talking about you! How you soo perfect and so on" said Akane with a hint ofjealousy

"Rhytm! Your so pretty! And you must be a great dancer right? Hibiki keeps going on and on how hes going to learn your dance moves some day" she gushed

All I could think was, IS SHE FOR REAL?!

MRAs looked at the boys. I was shocked they were red as the Prisma Stone Shop!

"Iwasn' t supposed to say that huh.." Akane aaid nervasly

"Ummm... you guys this is my twin but 3 minutes younger than me Akane Tsukio(oc)" said Shou kun

Then all of us froze again.

WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: i gave up on the italics since the phone goes hay wire whenver i press it. So ya

Disclaimer!: NONE OF THE ORIGINAL CHRACTERS ARE MINE! NOT THE ANIME EITHER!

Chapter 3

Mion P.O.V

I was shocked and it seemed the other girls too.

The boys... well they looked... normal.

"Um... is that possible? I mean you guys are verternal twins like only on the same day though" squeaked The ever so smart rhythm chan

"Youkoso irasshai mashita!"(welcome) exclaimed Akane

"Sorry about that earlier. Umm... I babble a lot so if you don't mind please forget I said anything before." Akane asked

"Said what?"asked Rhythm chan

Oh dear. That moment when she heard about Hibiki must of made a trama on her. Ohhh dear(oc)

"It's ok!"finnally said Aira chan

"If you don't mind asking, why do you call Shou kun, shou kun instead of OOniichan?" I investigated. "And also why did you kiss them?"

Before she could open her mouth I told her once again,"and no I didn't ask because I like them. Just beacuase I am curious."

"Wataru kun and Hibiki kun are brothers to me. They really don't mind at all since tjey come and go at our house. And shou kun known them since they were babies. As for the oniichan part, I don't like the publicity of it. Who would want fame from your brother?"

Good point. But then another thought crossed my mind,"Why are you in here any way?"

"Did you really not figure out the puzzle this way? Think of how surprised I was when shou kun came with you guys. Look how I ran quickly to the shop and back." Said akane san

Then it clicked. " OHH MY GOSH YOUR THE OWNER?! THE MAKER OF INFINATE STARS?!"(OC) I gushed. At that moment I noticed the rest of MARs and Callings were watching me and Akane san like a tennis ball game.

"Err.. umm... Akane san why-"

"Mion chan-thats ok right? Mion chan and MARs I hope you can call me Akane chan and for me to call you chan as well(is this ok?)."

"Ok Akane CHAN why are you in hiding then?" I asked

This time Shou Came up and put an arn around her. Then said, " Why Mion chan. Its simple. Like borther like sister."

I got furious. Its ok for my idol(oc) to smart me, but him to! I had to be restrianed by Aira and Rythm chan just so that I wont rip his head off.

Finally after I calmed down Aira spoke.

"Akane chan why would you keep it a secret? You would be famous!"

"I really don't like the attention. But I do like making clothes amd seeing people smile" Akane chan replied.

Aira smiled, we could all relate to that.

"Not let's stop chatting and start working!" Clapped Hibiki

"Hai!" Akane chan said

Then we were busy. Moving boxes and boxes and more boxss! I thought it looked nice on the outside, but the inside? It was tiring? I couldn't believe I was doing this! I better get something the end!

After and hour or two of cleaning it was looking exceptional. Just needs clothes now to be hanged on.

"Hey Akane chan are you going to enter the Prisma Princess contest?" Rhythm suddenly askes

"Why yes! I have an outfit made already! It' ll be perfect for a princess!" Excitedly replied Akane

"Have you done any Prisma shows before Akane chan?"inquired Aira chan

"Yss, but only in America." Akane smiled sadly

"Why?" I asked

"Well you see I was accpeted to Juiliard and so thre I went" said Akane wistfully

"Akane don't think about the past too much" Shou kun warned

The rest of the Callings nodded

Huh? Why-

"Ok. So right after I graduated Juiliard. I entered 2 contests. One is a prisma show compitition. And the other a fashion compition for the grand prize of having the design be selled at the stire of your choice. Of course I lost the prisma compitition, but I gained fame and debuted. Also surprisingly I won the designing compition." Said Akane

"Wow. You are some great girl!" Rhythm said

"Of course. She is a legend, a genius! She was born when the dancer was in the sky you know"said a mysterious voice

"Akane chan... you didn't tell me your back from AMREICA." Said the voice again

Akane chan was frozen. All the color was gone fron her face. "Rikuto get-" started Wataru kun

"No, Wataru kun. I-i need to talk to him."stammered Akane as she stood up

"Come on outside where we can talk privately." Ordered this Rikuto

"Come on..." said Akane as she pulled This Rikuto person out.

"Come on you guys." Said Hibiki kun

"Why?" I asked

"With him around none of us feel safe."replied shou kun

We waljed to the very edge of the mall. Where there is absolutely nothing except some closed shops.

Why don't you feel safe with him?" Asked Aira

"Ok I' ll tell you if you won't fuss over Akane" said Wartaru.

-Flashback-—-

"Riku kun... I need to talk to you" Akane chan asked

" sure." Said rikuto while holding a girl to her waist

Akane barely flinched, but then said, " alone."

"Fine. This better be good." Said Rikuto while giving a peck to hsi girlfriend

"I- I'll be going to study aborad. So I can't be in the same school as you next year." Neverously said Akane

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL AKANE? you told me- no PROMISED me that we were going to the same school! This just our second year! You just can't - no you can Not leave! I forbid it!", yelled Rikuto

"I got an early admission! What if I wanted to go my own way? All I did was to follow you around

nothing else! Do you know how important. This is?! Be a ture friend for once wil ya?"scream Akane

"A true friend?! A true friend?! A ture friedlnd won't break their promises and you know that!" Rikuto yelled back

"You never did knkw how I felt huh? You don't know HOW BAD AND MISERABLE I FEKT WHEN YOU WERE WITH GRILS! YOU DONT KNOW THAT I LIKE YOU!" Screamed Akane. But then she gasped re thinking if what she said

But Rikuto was to angry notice her slip up.

"I NEVER MADE ME FOLLOW ME! YOUR THE INE WHO FOLLOWED ME!", Screamed Rikuto

And with that he punched her in the gut. He kept beating her, kicking her, and pulling her hair.

Then he left. His girl friend came back, but then she saw the bloody mees at akane. Fearing she would get punished as well if she got to her side. She excused her slef to the bath room and called 911.

-Flash back ends-—-

"My gosh I never knew that happend!" Excliamed Aira

"Yeah... all three of us were hysterical, but Akane kept saying not to hit him. Sje neber got tooo close to a boy besides us since then."

"Oh my gosh look!" Rhythm chan suddenly pointed

It was Akane and Rikuto. Theywere walking side by side.

Akane P.O.V

I admit I was nervous. I was rubbing the arm that was damaged so bad that I needed an replace mment from that day.

"How's your arm?" Carefull asked Riku kun

"It's fine now. I just needed a surgery to replace it." I replied back nervously

He flinched," look. Um I' m really sorry. I was just so mad for tht day... "

"Its fine I said ok? And besides I knew you would get mad. Although I never imagined it that bad" I said

"And dont worry about me getting a trauma after the experience. I healed very quick. Heck I even learned self defense" I laughed. But it sounded so fake

"Look if we could start over-"he started

Theb I broke. "You stupid stupid idiot! You knew my feelings and all you did was beat me! Almost beating me to death!" I said angry while hitting his chest

"Look I know I did a bad things and I did get punishment for that I was on probation after I was in jail for three years." He said

Then I slapped him. Hard. Then did the thing I so wanted to do since I first saw Rikuto kun kiss his first girl friend. I kissed him.

But before it could really becone a true kiss I pulled back to flip him.

"Don't _ever_ say your sorry. It only cause me to be more broken hehearted. But I do expect an answer before the prisma show."

Then I walked away, just before saying" you guys cone out now and let's go back my shop"

Just then eeryone shot out of the fake bushes and started pestering me.

"You. You! Ughh!" Said Hibiki kun

"Akane chan why! He hurt you for pete sakes!" Wailed Wataru

"Dont do this! Is going to ruin you again!" Yelled MARs. So one of my brothers frineds or brother told them of the past

But the last comment made me break, again.

"No no no no! I forbid this! Wjat would mother and father say about this?" Exclaimed Oniichan

"ENOUGH! I know what I'm doing! Ok?!" I screeched. Then I ran away. The only ones to follow me were MARs.

"Its just that i- I felly want him still!" I sobbed into Airas shoulder when they cam to hug me.

"Enough. We only have a week to get ready for the Princess Prisma. Let's go pratice our hearts out" said Mion chan

"Yes let's" agreed Rhythm chan

Rikuto tried to call me eight times this week. Eight times too less. The first time was the house phine. Oniichan picked it up. He started a nice string of cures before slamming the phone down. Just when oniichan started to talk to me again. Rikuto kun destroyed its progress. Thankkfully though Shou kun started to talk to me again. I was now waited For rikuto kun in mu light sky ble knee length dress and with a light blue sash with fake pearls to finish it off. I walked around with my light make up on and my hands behing my back.

I turned a corner and saw... the most terrible things ever. I saw Rikuto kissing to of of the producers. I stopped and gasped. Rikuto turned and his eyes were big as dinner plates. BEfore he could make up a story. I Ran with tears streaning down my face

Authours note: I am sorry for the bad grammer and spelling. I am doing this on my phone so its hard. Since I can't type very well.

Review please!


	4. aUTHOR'S nOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY YOU GUYS... SORRY THIS ISN'T AN CHAPTER...**

**YOU SEE I LOST INSIPERATION... SO I AM PUTTING THIS STROY FOR ADOPTION.**

**I HAVE DELETED ALL MY OTHER STORIES.**

**PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT!**

**SORRY AGAIN!**

**ALSO i AM MAKING A STORY JUST LIKE YOUR HIGHNESS IS MY BEST FRIEND. **

**IT GOT TOO CONFUSING IN THE BEGINGING FOR ME.**

**~POPSODA OUT~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the anime and the characters are not mine!

Akane

I ran, ran as far as I could. The only thought that was echoing in my head was, why. Why did he do that. Why didn't he tell me instead of Showing THAT to me. That... that-

I tripped and fell onto the sidewalk. Great now my shoes are ruined. I shouldn't have told him. K wanted to curl up and die here. Luckily or not MARs found me sobbing my heart out. Their expressions turbed out like this:

Shock

Confusion

Concern

Anger

"Oh! Let's go Akane chan." Aira chan said

"He- he-" I sobbed

"Doesn't matter what he did. Let's go back and fix you up." Mion chan ordered

"Yea. We can deal with him later"agreed Rhythm chan

PAGE BREAK! :P

"Come on! Open up! I want to talk to you! Please!"banged Rikuto

"Wow. He sure doesn't deny what happend back there" Rhythm chan said after I explained to them.

"I don't care what he says. He is so not coming in here" Mion chan puffed

We were in the break room. Which in this case is the make up room for now. We locked the door in case of-

"Open this shit!" Rikuto chan screamed

That of course. He kept banging and banging

"You guys I'm gonna call Shou kun and the others. He's going to the door down at this rate." Said Aira chan.

In a few minutes we heard the Callings and some security guards. Then There were shoutes that were muffled through the door. There were sounds of punches kicking and then finally silence.

"You guys ok? He's gone now." Said a muffled Wataru

Mion chan opened up the door to a bruised Wartaru Kun

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Asked Mion chan.

"Yeah but the others don't look so bad either" said Wartaru kun

"Hey guys" said a cut lip Hibiki kun

"Hibiki kun! What happend?!" Exclaimed a wild eye Rhythm chan

"You ok Akane?" Said a black Eyed Shou kun

"Are you all right? Your eye!" Said Aira chan

"We' re the lucky ones. Rickuto is in bad shape but not as he's going to die, sadly"sighed Shou kun

"How did you guys get the security? He's been banging there for the past five minutes!" Eexclaimed Mion chan

"We just explained that a guy was trying to harass you guys so they came." Explained Wataru kun

"Stupid! Thank you for the rescue, but what about your faces!" Shouted A very mad Mion chan

"Oh, so when we came, he saw us first and then he came running and punched Shou kun. Then he was pulled back a guard. But he managed to punch me a lot and scrape Hibiki kun" wataru said

"Ok thanks again you guys but we only have half and hour before we are on, so out! OUT" Demanded Mion chan

And with that she pushed(or should I say kicked) the Callings out.

"Aira you do makeup" ordered Mion chan

"Hai!"said Aira chan

"Rhythm chan her hair"

""Hai!" Said Rhythm chan

"And I'll try to fix her shoes or find new ones..." said Mion chan

If I said that MARs wasn't busy thiry minutes before the contest, I would be lying.

Colors were flying as well as hair bands and pins.

Odd orders were shouted every where.

But then at last all was Finished.

My sky blue and cotton candy pink eye shadow was changed into dark blue and cloud white. With a slight pink blush with deep brown masscara

My hair which was curly and had a cute hair pin to put my bangs back are now two low pnoy tals with a small braid in each tail. With the pin in tack.

Then the shoes, they were the same shoes that I designed. The light gray one inch heels with baby blue bows at the back. But they haven't been up for sale yet. What?

I looked pointedly at Mion chan.

She blushed. "I didn't steal them like you think. I thought of it as payment for how much I helped you in the shop" she said defensivly

"Its fine. Tell you what guys since helped me so much, as soon as I open you guys can get anything for the total of 100$." I said

On cue, Mion chan squealed. "Really? Thank you! Mion chan said

I shook my head no."no really you guys helped me a lot. Thanks" then I gave a a huge group hug.

"MARs please get ready for your dance please. MARs get ready please" said a robotic announcement

We all giggled. "Well that's your cue. I'm next after you so..." I grinned

"Yeah... lets have fun you guys!" Rhythm chan said

PAGE BREAK XD

Mars started dancing to the song, Happy go Lucky!. Then doing a group prisma jump heartful splash.

I had a feeling they weren't just doing all that for the crowd. Either way it made the corwd go wild.

"Next up is the America Known Falling Star!" Said the man Then suddenly the crowd wnt crazy oafter hearing ky name

I walked up to MARs.

"No way. Your THE Falling STAR?! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOUR DANCE MOVES!" Rhythm chan said

"Didn't I tell you?"I asked confused

"You didn't tell us your THE most famous Prisma star besides mom!" Exclaimed Rhythm chan.

"SORRY, must of forgotten because of the drama!" I said.

"Got to go! Bi!" I said

PAGE BREAK XC

I took a deep breath and started singing with all the emotion I had for the past few days

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he Zettai! Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

I did a hand spring then a back flip then started sing my heart out again

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanar

u umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni

USO tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai

Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

I did a new jump called the, Heart Broken Whisper.

A big pink heart and I went thorugh it to make it look heart broken and then giggled as I whipsereda longing secret to the broken heart. It exploded to tiny pink and white sparkles.

then I sang the last words softly while skating back to the original spot I started at

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne...~

The corwd went hysterical. I cried a little. But then I heard a scream. I turned and saw Rukito with a girl that looked

Dead.

Authors note: after that happy note hope you liked this! And sorry for the bad and grammer and spelling if there is any. I'm doing this on my phone sincs my computer is dead. And my phone does really weird spell checks

REVIEW!

CIAO!

This chapter was made for the original chapter four fprgot abput it I guess


End file.
